


Pilot

by AlexiaDalsoquio



Series: The Best of Us [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crime, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaDalsoquio/pseuds/AlexiaDalsoquio
Summary: Think of Lily as a white, skinny girl. Medium brown hair and green eyes. (Pretty much the girl who's writing this. Hi!)Think of Andrew as Andrew Garfield. Exactly like him. I mean, definitely him.Think of Amy as a short girl. Not skinny, not exactly fat. Wavy long hair.Think of Rachel as a black girl. Maybe slightly over weighted. Definitely with a black power.Those are the main characters.Click on the songs' names to listen. Please, do that!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Think of Lily as a white, skinny girl. Medium brown hair and green eyes. (Pretty much the girl who's writing this. Hi!)  
> Think of Andrew as Andrew Garfield. Exactly like him. I mean, definitely him.  
> Think of Amy as a short girl. Not skinny, not exactly fat. Wavy long hair.  
> Think of Rachel as a black girl. Maybe slightly over weighted. Definitely with a black power.  
> Those are the main characters.  
> Click on the songs' names to listen. Please, do that!

At LAPD

There’s a big room full of desks and files. There are officers sitting on their desks typing on their computers.

Lily is sitting on her own desk, elbows leaning on it, head leaning on her hands. Eyes closed.

Coleman, a bald man probably around his forties, strong type, approaches Lily’s desk and stares at her for a whole minute.

Suddenly she sighs and opens her eyes letting her hands fall on her desk. She notices Coleman standing next to her.

 **Lily** – What?

 **Coleman** – Didn’t sleep last night, kid?

 **Lily** – I did – _Trying to keep her eyes open_ – Feeling great!

 **Coleman** – Good. We have work to do. – _Throws a file on her desk_ – Remember this guy?

 **Lily** – _Opens the file_ – Oh the one we’ve been looking for the whole week? How could I forget? – _Looks at Coleman_ – Did we find him?

 **Coleman** – More like he found us!

 **Lily** – What do you mean?

 **Coleman** – He turned himself in.

 **Lily** – _Closing the file_ – What? When?!

 **Coleman** – Twenty minutes ago. He’s held for interrogation.

 **Lily** – And who’s doing that?

 **Coleman** – _Sighs_ – Us! Come on, kid!

 **Lily** – Oh! – _Standing up_ – Right!

Lily takes her gun and badge and follows Coleman to the car.

Coleman sits on the driver seat.

 **Lily** – _Sitting on the passenger seat_ – Can I turn on the radio?

 **Coleman** – _Fasting his seatbelt_ – No.

 **Lily** – _Stares at him_ – I don’t know why I ask you. – _Fastens her seatbelt and turns on the radio._

“[Stressed Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xX1QyE_GcBg)” starts playing. (Fading in from “my name’s blurry face and I care what you think” part)

Lily smiles.

Coleman stares at her and sighs.

Lily sings along “Wish we could turn back time to the good old days, when our momma sang us to sleep but now we’re stressed out”

Coleman starts driving.

Music fades.

 

At law school

“[Walk Over Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nsz-XFO-skA)” is playing

Andrew gets out of the car in the parking lot.

He's wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He puts his sunglasses on.

He’s got a jacket on one hand and his backpack on the other.

As he walks through the campus Andrew throws his jacket on one shoulder and waves to one or two people. They wave back.

He stops in front of a girl sitting on a wood bench surrounded by her friends, takes a book out of his bag and gives it to her.

 Then Andrew leans against the wall next to his classroom door and texts someone for a couple of minutes while a bunch of students enter the class.

Andrew realizes the teacher is approaching so he puts his phone in his pocket and holds the door open for her.

Both walk inside the classroom.

Andrew walks straight to his desk. A guy wearing tank top, not much taller than him bumps into Andrew on purpose.

Andrew looks at him, rolls his eyes and sits next to a red hair girl.

The music fades.

 **Andrew** – _taking his sunglasses off_ – Hey, did you come last Friday?

 

 **Girl**  – Yes, you didn’t miss anything.

 

 **Andrew** –Cool.– _Putting his books on the table –_ You think she’ll give us that test this week?

 

 **Girl**  – Don’t know.

 

 **Andrew** – _looking for something in his bag_ –Hey, do you have a pen?

The red hair girl gives him a pen and sighs.

 **Andrew**  – Thanks!

Bryan, a short and really strong guy, sits next to Andrew.

 **Bryan**  - Hey man! Are you done working on that case?

 

 **Andrew**  - Not yet, I'm going to the library later to finish that. Did you?

 

 **Bryan**  - No, I barely knew how to start -  _sighs_  - would you give me a hand?

 

 **Andrew**  - Sure, meet me at the library after your class!

 

 **Bryan**  - Thanks, man!

 

Teacher asks for silence

 

Amy’s room

 Silence. Only birds singing. Sunlight is entering from the window.

Amy is sitting in her writing desk surrounded by a bunch of psychology books. She's reading one of them. Her mom walks in.

 **Mrs. Cooley**  – Good morning, sweetie! Studying already?

 **Amy**  – Good morning! Yeah, I have a lot of things to read and since we don’t have class today I thought I could use the time!

 **Mrs. Cooley**  – That’s good! And how are you feeling today?

 **Amy**  – I’m feeling much better!

 **Mrs. Cooley**  – Good! Did you take your medicine?

 **Amy**  - Of course I did, mom!

 **Mrs. Cooley**  - That's great...  I’m leaving for work now; you go downstairs and eat something, ok? –  _At the door_ – And call me if you need anything!

 **Amy**  – Ok, mom! Have a nice day!

Door closes. Amy makes some notes on her book. Her phone rings.

 **Amy** – Hello!

 **Rachel** – Hey Amy! Feeling better today?

 **Amy**  – Yes, much better! 

 **Rachel**  – That’s good! You know you can call me if you need anything, right?

 **Amy** \- I know!

 **Rachel**  - Did Lily call you? She was worried.

 **Amy** – Yeah there was a text from her on my phone when I woke up!

 **Rachel** – Good, so, are we seeing each other tonight?

 **Amy** – Sure!

 **Rachel** – _Voices on the background_ – Great! I have to go, see you!

 **Amy** – Bye!

 

At the Gilliam Company

 Rachel turns off her phone. Two men enter her office carrying some papers and talking about financial issues.

 **Rachel** – Dad? Something wrong?

Mr. Gilliam, a tall and bald man, around his fifties, wearing a dark blue suit stands next to Rachel while the other man waits in silence at the door.

 **Mr. Gilliam**  – Good morning, Rachel! Did you look through those files I asked you?

 

 **Rachel**  – I did and I found something –  _looking for a paper_  – right here!

 

Mr. Gilliam puts his glasses (that were on his pocket) on and takes the paper from Rachel.

 

 **Mr. Gilliam**  –  _Reading_ – I see… I’ll have to talk to Gregory about that… Thank you, Rachel.

 

 **Rachel** – Oh, I almost forgot, the guys from Chicago called, they said they’re gonna be late this month, they had some problems with the trucks, so we have to reschedule. They’re supposed to call next week.

 

 **Mr. Gilliam**  – Right, you take care of that for me, ok?

 

 **Rachel**  – Ok!

 

 **Mr. Gilliam** – _Putting his glasses back on his pockets_ –  About Chicago, I have some men coming today for the meetings we have this week, they’re from the financial department, don’t forget to give them the papers!

 

 **Rachel** – Oh, sure! There are three of them, right?

 

 **Mr. Gilliam**  – Yes. Hum, did you see your mother? We have a meeting in ten minutes.

 

 **Rachel** – I didn’t see her but, if I know Mrs. Gilliam, she’s already there!

 

 **Mr. Gilliam**  – You’re probably right… Thank you, baby!

Mr. Gilliam blows a kiss to Rachel and both men leave the room.

Rachel sits on her desk and starts organizing a pile of papers.

 

Interrogation room

It’s not a big room. There’s only space for a chair and a steel table.

There’s a short, white men sitting in there. He is facing the floor. He’s wearing a faded jeans and a white shirt. It looks like he just shaved his head.

Lily and Coleman are standing at the door along with Officer Davis. Davis is tall and skinny.

 **Officer Davis** – He just walked in and showed us his ID. We offered him a lawyer and he said he doesn’t need one.

 **Coleman** – What did he tell you?

 **Officer Davis** – He didn’t say anything else. Only that he doesn’t need a lawyer.

 **Lily** – Nobody tried to talk to him?

 **Officer** – No. We were waiting for you.

 **Coleman** – _Sighs_ – Of course.

There are two chairs positioned in front of the steel table for both officers to sit. Coleman walks inside and rests his hands on one of them.

Officer Davis leaves as Lily closes the door.

She crosses the room and sits on one of the chairs, next to Coleman.

The man sitting there raises his chin and faces them.

 **Lily** – Hello! I’m Officer Wade. My friend over here is Officer Coleman. Is there anything you wanna tell us?

Silence. The man keeps staring at them.

 **Coleman** – Are you deaf?

The man raises an eyebrow and smiles at him.

 **Coleman** – Good. Didn’t think so. This is how it’s gonna be: - _Pushes the chair away and leans on the table._ – We’re gonna ask you some questions and you’re going to answer them. If not… we’ll have a problem.

 **Lily** – What’s your name? It’s Kevin, isn’t it?

He stares at her.

 **Lily** – I know it is. So, you turned yourself in. But you’re not here to confess anything or give us any information. I’m guessing… you just wanna mess with us.

Kevin smiles.

 **Coleman** – Are you fucking with us, asshole?

 **Lily** – _Keeps her eyes fixed on Kevin_ – He’s playing Moriarty!

 **Coleman** – He’s playing what now?

 **Kevin** – You two are funny!

 **Coleman** – Oh look! He speaks!

 **Kevin** – _Pointing at Coleman_ – You think you’re such a badass and you – _Pointing at Lily_ – like to think you’re the smartest person in the room. You’re not getting anything from me that I don’t want to give you.

 **Lily** – So… you’re the smartest person in the room?

 **Coleman** – And what do you want to give us?

 

Amy’s room

Amy goes downstairs to get something to eat. There’s a lot of sunlight entering through the kitchen window. She opens the fridge and gets an apple. There’s a note on the fridge’s door from Amy’s mother:

“There’s leftover from dinner in the microwave. Love you!”

She cuts the apple in four pieces. As she eats them, Amy notices her internship papers on the dinner table. That makes her smile.

Amy finishes her last piece of apple and goes back upstairs.

She goes to the bathroom and starts filling up the tub. Amy puts some music on.

“Happier” starts playing.

She opens the bathroom cabinets and, as she does, we can see a bunch of antidepressants and some other pills inside.

She stares at them for a moment. She is about to open one of the bottles but she doesn’t, she puts it back and closes the cabinet.

Amy enters the tub and leans her head. She closes her eyes for a second.

As she opens them, Amy looks at the clock noticing it’s already 11am.

Then she gets out, puts her clothes on and sits back on her writing desk.

 

At law School – Library

Andrew is sitting alone in one of the big round tables of the college library. There are four other round tables around him. Only one of them is full of students concentrated on their books.

Andrew has two open books next to him and some papers he’s writing on.

Christian, a tall guy, curly hair, brown skin, wearing a dark jeans jacket, sits next to Andrew.

 **Christian** – Hey Andrew!

 **Andrew** – _Nervously_ – Chris!

 **Christian** – Working on that case?

 **Andrew** – Y-yes, I’m almost done!

 **Christian** – I just finished mine... It was a hard one, huh?

 **Andrew** – Yeah this one was… tricky!

 **Christian** – Do you need a hand?

 **Andrew** – Oh I…

Before he could finish that sentence a girl with a long straight hair in a pink skirt walks in and wraps her arms around Christian’s neck.

 **Christian** – _Looking up at her_ – Oh there she is!

 **Alice** – Hey babe!

 **Christian** – Andrew! This is my girlfriend Alice!

 **Andrew** – _Looking_ _chocked_ – That’s… nice.

 **Alice** – Nice to meet you, Andrew!

Andrew gives her an uncomfortable smile.

 **Christian** – _Standing up_ – Well, we should get going! Good luck with that – _Pointing at the paper Andrew was writing on._

 **Andrew** – T-thank you.

As Christian holds Alice’s hand and walks away Bryan, almost bumping into them, walks in and stands beside Andrew.

 **Bryan** – Was that the guy you have a crush on?

 **Andrew** – _Sighs_ – Yes... That’s Christian.

Andrew faces the paper in front of him trying to concentrate on it.

 **Bryan** – _Sitting next to him_ – And who’s that girl? His sister? – _Sarcastically_ – Is he introducing his family already?

 **Andrew** – _Sighs_ – That’s his girlfriend.

The joy on Bryan’s face fades.

 **Bryan** – Oh… Man… But… wasn’t he gay?

 **Andrew** – Apparently he plays on both teams…

 **Bryan** – That sucks, man… I’m sorry.

 **Andrew** – _Sighs_ – It’s fine. Did you bring your paper?

 **Bryan** – I did!

Bryan opens his bags and takes three books out of it until he finally finds his paper.

 **Bryan** – Found it!

 **Andrew** – Good. Let’s get to work.

Andrew takes Bryan’s paper and starts reading it.

 **Bryan** – You’re the boss!

 

Interrogation room

Kevin is still sitting on the chair with his arms leaned on the steel table.

Lily is sitting in front of him, staring at Kevin. Coleman is walking around the room.

Officer Davis knocks and opens the door.

 **Officer Davis** – Is everything all right?

 **Coleman** – _Sighs_ – You can take him away.

 **Officer Davis** – You got what you needed?

 **Lily** – He won’t tell us anything. – _Getting up_ – And we’re tired of playing games.

Kevin follows her with his eyes.

 **Officer Davis** – Ok, then.

 Davis released Kevin from the handcuffs that were holding him to the table.

 **Officer Davis** – Come on! – _Pulls him up._

Before Davis could cuff him again, Kevin, on a very quick move, pushes him to the wall, kicks him on the knee and takes his gun. Officer Davis grunts and falls on the floor.

As a reflex, Coleman takes his own gun and points it at Kevin. Lily, who left her gun outside for some reason, stands behind Coleman.

Kevin points the gun to his own mouth and shoots.

His blood spills all over the wall and Davis’ face. Kevin’s body falls on the floor.

Coleman is still pointing his gun at him. They’re all choked.

Lily walks beside Coleman.

 **Lily** – _Painting_ – What are you gonna do with that? Kill him?

Coleman puts his gun back on his belt.

Two Officers walk in. As they open the door and look at Kevin’s body, one of them runs desperately to call somebody.

 **Officer 1** – What just happened?

 **Officer Davis** – He shot himself – _Trying to get up_ – He took my gun and shot himself.

One of the officers on the door, with a scared look on his face, runs to call somebody.

 **Officer 1** – That’s all we needed right now – Helps Officer Davis to get up – Are you ok, Davis?

 **Davis** – I’m fine.

 **Officer** – _Giving Davis a tissue from his pocket_ – Clean that blood off your face. – _Sighs_ – You two, you can go. Let us take care of this.

Lily and Coleman stare at each other and then at the body on the floor.

 **Coleman** – Ok.

Coleman walks away. Lily follows him.

 

Gilliam’s Company 

Rachel is organizing her paperwork and preparing to close her office.

Someone knocks on the door.

 **Rachel** – Come on in!

A guy in a social shirt with gel on his hair opens the door.

 **Ian** – Excuse me! I’m Ian, from Chicago!

 **Rachel** – I remember you! – _Stops what she was doing_ – Come on in! Can I help you with something?

 **Ian** – _Walking inside and leaving the door opened_ – I just wanted to thank you for helping us today. It’s our first time in this company and… to be honest we were a little nervous!

 **Rachel** – I get it! It’s fine, I’m just doing my job!

 **Ian** – You’re doing a great one!

 **Rachel** – Thank you, Ian – _Takes some papers from her desk and puts them in a (armário) behind her._

 **Ian** – Well, I have to go now. Good night…

 **Rachel** – _Looking at him_ – Rachel!

 **Ian** – _Smiling_ – Good night, Rachel!

 **Rachel** – Good night, Ian!

Ian walks away and closes the door behind him.

Rachel leans on her table and stares the wall for a couple of minutes.

 

Lily’s apartment

Lily walks out of her room wearing sweatpants and no shoes. She looks tired.

She opens the cabinets of her small but classy kitchen and takes four glasses of wine.

She puts them on the center table and lies down on the couch.

Her living room is not so big but it’s not too small either. She has a very comfy couch, a chair, just as comfy and some cushions on both of them. The walls are painted in a light grey, except for the one with the window, that is dark blue.

Lily closes her eyes for a second. The doorbell rings.

She gets up, rubs her eyes and opens the door. It’s Andrew.

 **Andrew** – Hey!

 **Lily** – Hey buddy!

Andrew lifts her in a hug.

 **Lily** – How are you? Come on in!

Andrew walks in and sits on the couch

 **Andrew** – I’m…

Lily is about to close the door when Rachel walks in, holding a bottle of wine, stopping her.

 **Rachel** – _To Lily_ – You watch out with that door!

 **Lily** – Me? You shouldn’t shove your head on people’s doors like that.

 **Rachel** – Oh, shut up!

Lily gives her a hug.

Rachel walks in and sits on the comfy chair.

 **Rachel** – Hey Andrew! How’s law school?

Lily closes the door and sits on the couch, between Rachel and Andrew, (esticando) her legs on his lap.

 **Andrew** – Well, I’m glad it’ll be over soon. I really don’t know how I did it all these years.

 **Lily** – Aww look at him all grown up!

Rachel opens the bottle of wine and starts pouring it on all glasses.

 **Andrew** – What about the company?

Rachel gives Andrew and Lily a glass of wine and takes one for herself.

 **Rachel** – Let’s just say I really deserve this glass of wine. And other ten.

They laugh. The doorbell rings again.

 **The three of them together** – _It’s open!_

Amy walks in.

 **Amy** – Did you guys rehearse that?

 **Lily** – Amy!

Amy closes the door. Lily crosses her legs and Andrew sits a little bit next to her so Amy can sit.

 **Amy** – _Sitting next to Andrew_ – That’s for me? – _Pointing to the glass of wine on Lily’s table._

 **Rachel** – Sure!

 **Andrew** – How are you, girl?

 **Amy** – _Sighs_ – I’m… better.

 **Lily** – Did something happen?

 **Amy** – My mom happened. She’s paranoid; she didn’t want me to come today! – _Sighs_ – I haven’t had a breakdown for a while… She was acting almost like a normal person. Now she’s acting all Norma Bates on me!

 **Lily** – Ok so, if I ever see you on the streets wearing one of your mother’s dresses I’ll cross the road.

Amy laughs.

 **Rachel** – Ah I miss you guys!

 **Lily** – This week was tough for everyone.

 **Andrew** – It sucks being a grown up!

 **Amy** – At least you feel like you’re an adult! With my mom acting like that? I feel like I’m ten! But enough about that. What’s going on in your adult lives?

 **Rachel** – Well, my dad’s new hobbie is throwing papers at me all day. I barely have time to go to the bathroom! And today I met someone…

 **Lily** – Hum tell me more about that!

 **Rachel** – Well, he’s cute, seems like a nice guy but the bad news is… He’s from the Chicago Company. He’s only staying this week. It’s not a big deal, just another guy I got the minimum interest in that won’t happen!

 **Amy** – You got the whole week! What’s his name?

 **Rachel** – It’s Ian and no. I don’t want a week. I’m not saying I wanna marry him but I don’t wanna start something that I already know how it’s going to end.

 **Amy** – I understand…

 **Rachel** – _Pointing_ _to_ _Andrew_ – Your turn!

 **Andrew –** Ok… Remember Christian?

 **Lily** – Of course we do!

 **Andrew** – I met his girlfriend today!

 **Lily** – What?

 **Amy** – Girlfriend? I’m confused.

 **Rachel** – So he plays on both teams, hum?

 **Andrew** – Seems like it.

 **Lily** – I’m sorry, honey!

 **Andrew** – It’s ok, I will survive! So what’s miserable in your life right now?

 **Lily** – Well, there’s always a lot of files to organize when we’re not on the streets and that sucks. Oh and I saw a guy shoot himself on the face today! – _Takes a sip of wine._

 **Amy** – Jesus Christ!

 **Andrew** – Ok, you win!

 **Rachel** – What happened?

 **Lily** – Remember that guy we were looking for since last week? He turned himself in this morning. We got to interrogate him. We talked to him for over an hour but he didn’t tell us anything. When Officer Davis came to take him away he pushed him against the wall and took his gun. And… Well, shot himself.

 **Amy** – Oh my God, Lily! – _Puts her glass back on the table_.

 **Andrew** – And now what?

 **Lily** – Now we’re gonna start over. Talk to some people again. Stuff like that. – _Takes a sip and puts her glass on the table._

 **Rachel** – _Raising her glass of wine_ – Here! To life.

 **Andrew** – _Also raising his glass_ – And how it sucks!

They laugh. Amy and Lily take their glasses and raise them.

 **Lily** – At least we are together!

 **Amy** – And please, that this never changes. I love my mom but I don’t want her to be all I have.

They laugh and toast.


End file.
